Harmony and Discord
by Sinful Existence
Summary: A collection of oneshots delving into the thoughts and emotions of those who took their journey, with a dash of my own creative license. Rated M just in case for later chapters.
1. War

This is going to be a series of one-shots based off the different cutscenes in Dissidia and the characters' thoughts and so forth during them. This is my own interpretation, so please don't review negatively if you didn't get the same feelings from these scenes.

I'll be listing what cutscene inspired each chapter before it begins based on their numbering in the Museum. If you don't know their names, look it up on youtube.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1: War

Inspiration: Destiny Odyssey 1 & 3  
POV: Terra

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I don't know how I got caught up in this. I woke with no memory, nothing to tell me who I am or where I came from. I awoke to a horrible battle waiting for me. The goddess of harmony, Cosmos... she came before me. She came before _us_, the others who had lost their memories and I, and told us of the battle that was to come. Of the enemies coming to take us in the name of Chaos, god of discord.

How did I get there? Why me? Why was someone like me put into a battle like this? I know magic, sure, but I'm not a soldier. I didn't want to fight! I still don't like fighting, but when this all started, I couldn't even see the purpose in it. Yes, evil was coming for us, but why did I have to be in this? There was no way I was powerful enough to hold my own in the battle once it started.

Before I knew it we were rushing forward into battle. The clash was confusing and I froze up. I had no clue what I was doing. Spells flying through the air, the clashing of swords, and the roar of the inferno from Chaos were pounding into my head, just causing more confusion for me and a sense of being overwhelmed. I couldn't even attack anyone. I didn't know who was who anymore, I didn't know if my spells would hit an ally accidentally.

Two of the mages, whom I learned later were named Mateus and Ultimecia, saw my weakness and attacked with reckless abandon. I was so scared I didn't know what to do. I ran, I dodged, I threw up shields... but I couldn't pull the strength or courage to attack. How could I stand up to them? What power did I hold in the face of their magic.

I relied too much on everyone else. The others... they were so brave it made my heart ache. A few of them even blocked hits for me, led me out of the way of attacks, distracted those who would attack me... Why were they doing this? Why did they fight? Did they have a purpose or were they dragged into this unwillingly like me?

How could I be like them?

At one point, my eyes locked with one of the warriors of Chaos and I immediately felt a different fear than anything else. It was like a burning that started in my chest and slowly flowed outward along my body. It felt like the world was spinning, like the heat would overtake me and turn me to ash. The man looked like a cat with a cornered mouse before the boy with the monkey tail rushed him and distracted him away from me. Zidane.

Once Zidane pulled the clown-like man from my field of vision, the heat fled my body, but I was still disoriented. So much that I nearly fell into a trap set by Mateus. I was careless. But I'm not a warrior, how can anyone blame me?

I was afraid... I had nothing to fight for. No dreams, no future... what point was there to my fight?

The battle quickly grew ugly after we regrouped. The forces of Chaos quickly overtook us. There was a lot of pain and a lot of confusion as we were driven back, then a scream of absolute anguish rose from our ranks. Our eyes turned as the goddess Cosmos was driven back by Chaos and crumpled, now in a more human form, right before our eyes. The scream had come from who we had deemed the leader of our group... a man with no name but with so much light within him I could almost see it radiate from his being.

But then just like that, as Cosmos fell from the heavens, the light was going out for us all. Our hope that the battle might have the end we wanted... it was smashed. Chaos and his forces attacked in full force then and many of us were scattered. I remember the youngest of our group taking my hand and running with me. I didn't know where he was taking me, I couldn't see past the tears in my eyes. Tears for this goddess that, despite having forced us into this conflict, was filled with a warming light.

We were all separated into much smaller groups when the minions of Chaos withdrew for a time. We didn't know why, but we assumed it was possibly because of Cosmos's defeat that Chaos stopped his assault.

We didn't know what happened to Cosmos after that. The only one who knows for sure is the warrior of light who was with her in her moments after her defeat. The next time we saw her was as an apparition, begging us to gather crystals to save the world. I once again found that fear building up in my chest. Yet more danger, yet more fighting. Even as the youth with me insisted he was here with me and I need not worry, I was afraid. Where would this lead? What would I find? What if I ran into that man again, who made my head ache and my heart burn with a frightening power. Did my body know what I could not remember? And did the man Kefka hold answers?

Regardless, I felt a little better at least knowing I had a companion with me. He had watched over me, even as Chaos had attacked. Maybe... maybe with someone's help, I could do this. And maybe I could find the answers I needed.

I looked at him and couldn't help the smile that came to my face. Not a full, happy smile, but one of slight relief. One that showed my gratitude.

"I'm counting on you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Regret

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2: Regret

Inspiration: Destiny Odyssey 6, 10, 13, 16, 18, 20, 22, 23, and 26. (Onion Knight's Story)  
POV: Onion Knight

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fighting is really tough. That's what I've just learned. Waking up now from my sleep, I feel a bit wiser, but the regret is still there, fresh in my heart.

I led Terra through all that pain and suffering, all because I wouldn't listen to her. I insisted we were partners and that I would keep her safe, but I failed. Cloud of Darkness was wrong about many things, but _this_ she was right on... it was my fault. I should have known she would be more in tune with magic and curses than me. She didn't know what she was feeling, but she felt the curse there, just waiting for her, and I dragged her into it like a fool.

I felt proud when I stood up to Cloud of Darkness. For the first time I felt like I earned my title of Onion Knight. Even if it was too late. Too late for Terra.

There's a difference between caution and cowardice, a fine line I've walked in order to keep myself safe. But maybe sometimes you have to jump that line to save those important to you. I learned that today.

It really wore me out to fight that hard. So much that before I knew it, I had fallen to the floor beside her. The last thing I saw before the world turned black was Terra's face. She wasn't smiling in her sleep, but neither was she in pain. She looked like... someone who had been through so much pain, but was slowly starting to heal. Her expression was one of someone who was _starting_ to smile, _starting_ to let the look of pain fade from their face. Between emotions.

Though the happiness was taking over her pain, I still felt the guilt well up in me for having made that pain there in the first place.

As I laid in darkness a lot of things ran through my head. At first it wasn't true sleep. It was more like I was denied permission to use anything but my brain. So I sat there thinking. Thinking on my mistakes, on how I'd perceived life and what there was to do. I thought these crystals were the key to an escape from battle, but it turned out only through true battle, using your heart, could you obtain them. They weren't a way out. In fact, I now understood why Cosmos said our paths would be perilous. No doubt everyone else obtaining the crystals would go through similar pains, wrestling with the worst of themselves as they tried to obtain their crystals.

Is that how it will be for Terra as well? Will her path bring her yet more pain? If that's the case, I'll fight more. I'll fight again and again to protect her. She reminds me a lot of... well... never mind who she reminds me of. But I can't help but want to protect her as much as I can, as the only girl in our group and as the person who seems to be suffering the most of any of us.

After a while of thinking on things, my mind finally drifted off to sleep. I remember my dream clearly, because it was a memory of something that happened long ago. Back before this war, back in my own world.

I had led my best friend Arc into this house. It was a bit away from our home, old and abandoned. I wanted to explore it but Arc had a horrible feeling about the house. It was rumored to be haunted but once again, in my arrogance I felt I knew better and insisted we go check it out.

Arc continued to say "Luneth, I really don't like this" but I continued on with him, until on the second floor, the floor gave way under his feet. He fell to the first floor and was trapped under debris that, at my age, I couldn't pull him from.

I had run back to town for help and we got him out, but I felt terrible for it. No, it wasn't ghosts like he thought, but he didn't want to go and I made him.

I guess it was rather ironic that I happened to dream of that time. It was the same... I once again led a friend into danger, and they got hurt because of it.

Still, I'm not that incredibly stupid. I've learned my lesson, I know better now. Caution isn't fear and there's always a good reason behind being afraid. I've just been afraid of the wrong things. But for Terra's sake, I'll find the right things now. I'll protect her from everything else.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Comrades

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3: Comrades

Inspiration: Destiny Odyssey 56 & 63

POV: Cecil

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I believe I know where my brother is now, as well as the sort of answer I will give him. His words, as well as the words of Cosmos, gave me a lot to think about.

In a way, Golbez pointed me toward this answer as well, though I have a feeling he will not like the way I interpreted his 'advice'. He said that relying on others would never get me the crystal. I was deaf to the true meaning of those words. Not the truth by his standards but by mine. I took it as an accusation, as him telling me I was relying on them. After I talked to him, my heart felt ready to fall apart. I relied on them too much? Was I a burden on them? Was it really wrong to be beside them?

I didn't want to consider that. Back in my own home, it was working beside Cain that brought me the most courage and the greatest feeling of... enjoyment. That's the only way to describe it. I _enjoyed_ being a soldier of Baron, the commander of the Red Wings. He gave me reason to smile and joke, if only because he was so damn serious all the time. Thinking back, I can't help but smile now. Even with everything that happened with him, I consider Cain now and forever as my comrade in arms.

But I had never considered that I might have been _depending_ on him. No, I didn't. But... how can I be sure? Did I do so without even realizing it?

I couldn't help but keep wondering to myself what Rosa would have said to me then. What sort of advice would she have had for me? She was so strong... even when my brother began to move things in horrible ways, she fought her way to find me, even risking her own health, and barreling headlong into our battle. No regrets, no hesitations. I believe it was to be beside me, as undeserving as I was, but she knew who she wanted to fight beside and pressed on.

But she wasn't in this situation. Going on without me wasn't going to get either of us the crystals from my brother. This is... this is different....

But Cosmos came to me. She came to me as even as she spoke, I could no longer see her there. I could only see Rosa... the things Cosmos said, they were just as I would imagine Rosa would have spoken to me.

"To depend on others, and to work together with others... are they the same things to you?"

It was after my talk with her, contemplating that question, that I found my answer.

"The crystal does no shine on those who only depend on others."

I understand this now. For someone who depends on others, the crystal surely won't shine or show itself. However... I am sure now that I do not depend on others. That is not the purpose of traveling with my companions. It is not why I fought by Cain, allowed Rosa to come on my journey, nor is it why I want to travel with my comrades now. I travel with them to help them. So we can all help each other to our goal. We don't drag each other toward the crystals but travel hand-in-hand, as comrades in arms.

I will give my answer to my brother, and I will fight him if I must, but I will return to my friends, because we need each other and together we can end this once and for all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Flowers

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4: Flowers

Inspiration: Terra's Destiny Odyssey, during her travels with Cloud

POV: Third-ish (closer to Cloud)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You've been quiet for a while now."

Cloud was jerked from his thoughts by the petite warrior beside him, the pace of his steps picking up as he noticed he had been slowing down in his thinking. He was a bit embarrassed at having been caught like that but didn't much feel like admitting the real reason behind his mind's occupation. He locked his eyes somewhere ahead of them, not really focused but not looking at her inquisitive gaze, "...I'm always quiet."

Terra shrugged, barely a twitch of her shoulders, and murmured with a serene smile, "Alright."

She knew that often, if something was pressing on someone's mind that much, they would eventually share it. Pushing for the information would only shut him away.

They walked on in companionable silence for a bit and Terra started to wonder if he really was going to keep it to himself when he spoke quietly, "It's just... all this talk about covering the world in flowers. It has me thinking about someone." Why on earth was he telling her this? Already he felt himself regretting it at once, wishing there was a way to stuff words back into one's mouth. He hadn't talked about her in ages. He was trying to heal. So why bring her up?

Terra blinked at his words but in a moment of intuition just smiled and kept her eyes ahead of them, her voice soft, "Was this person important to you?"

Cloud clenched his teeth, wanting nothing more than to close the subject, but the words just spilled from his lips without his permission, "Yes. She was."

"Oh," was Terra's only response, slightly surprised. She wasn't sure about the 'was' that came from his mouth. Did that mean their relationship ended badly, or... was she no longer around? Either way, she felt that it would be tactless to ask about such a thing.

Fortunately for her, or unfortunately depending on how you looked at it, the dam holding back his words had collapsed and more and more of it just seemed to tumble out of his mouth, "She wanted to fill the city we lived in with flowers. It was a slum, all concrete and smog, so she wanted flowers to flood it. She had a church where they grew, even though flowers were nearly impossible to grow in the slums, and she sold them for a gil each to whoever would buy one. Things happened in our world though... terrible things, and the man causing them killed her. Right in front of me. I was completely worthless. I as good as killed her." He was surprised with himself. Both with how much he was telling Terra and how calm he could sound telling this story while his chest felt ready to collapse on itself at the memory.

Terra nibbled gently on her lower lip as she thought about what he said, wondering what on earth she could possibly say in response to something like that. She finally let her lip slip from between her teeth and murmured, "She sounds like she was very special."

Cloud could only nod, not trusting himself to speak again and have more flood out. The pain in his chest was concentrating on his heart, like a knife twisting into it. Yes... yes, she was special. And now she was dead.

"And... I don't think she'd blame you."

Cloud gave a bit of a start at Terra's words, looking at her out of the corner of his eyes. She didn't acknowledge his look, her eyes still straight ahead as she spoke, "You aren't the one that killed her and it's obvious that she's still in your heart. Wherever she is, I'm sure she's happy that you don't forget her or her dream. I know if I died I'd want someone to carry on my thoughts and dreams when I was gone. That way people would still remember me in a way that doesn't make them sad."

He didn't realize he'd stopped walking until Terra did and came back around to him, worry in her eyes, "Did... I say too much?" She realized it really wasn't her place to give him such advice and that he may not have appreciated it.

He looked down at Terra and muttered, "After she died in front of me... I felt like I couldn't save anyone anymore."

She gave a bit of a frown at his words and shook her head, "But you saved me, didn't you?"

Cloud averted his eyes, his voice almost inaudible, "I wonder..."

The look on Terra's face became a bit upset, her eyes firm, "You did. If you hadn't come, I would have lost myself to my power again. I'm sure of it."

He could only look down at the girl before him. It was true, he supposed... he happened along at the right time. He helped someone in trouble. He couldn't save everyone, but maybe that didn't mean he couldn't save _anyone_.

He took in the angry expression on her face, or at least as angry as Terra ever got, and put a hand on top of her head. He walked past her, his hand falling to his side as he carefully erected his walls again, "Come on. We have business to take care of, don't we?"

Terra looked after him a moment before moving to catch up, the frown lifting off her face. He hadn't rejected the fact that he saved her or that her words had merit, so even if he didn't tell her he accepted her words, it was good enough for her. At least they could be companions for a little longer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
